Hermione Granger's scarf
Hermione Granger owned a pink scarf and wore it frequently in 1997 whilst on the run with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley during the Second Wizarding War. She left it behind on their travels and it was later picked up by Scabior, leading to their capture. History Second Wizarding War Hermione owned this scarf in 1997 and she had packed it amongst the items she carried in her beaded handbag. The scarf was a shade of pink and she would often wear it loose around her neck. Hermione was wearing this scarf when she was almost spotted by a group of snatchers and Scabior could smell her perfume she was wearing on her neck (and on the scarf). Another notable occasion where Hermione was wearing this scarf is when Ron, who decided to leave the group, had a conflict with Harry in which Hermione had to break up. 200px|thumb|left|Hermione wearing the scarf with Ron prior to his departure After Ron's departure Harry and Hermione stayed in the same camping area. Hermione was hoping that he'd return to them once he had cooled down but he never did. Having to face the inevitable the two decided to leave and carry on with their quest by heading to Godric's Hollow. Hermione took off her scarf and tied it around a tree nearby to where they had been camping when Ron left. She did this to signal to him that they had left, should he ever return and try and find them. 200px|thumb|Scabior wearing Hermione's scarf Harry and Hermione travelled together without Ron for many months and over their journey got into a skirmish whilst at Godric's Hollow which ended in the breaking of Harry's wand. Afterwards the two stayed in the Forest of Dean where Ron would eventually return to them. With Ron back in the group they decided to visit Xenophilius Lovegood to ask him about the Deathly Hallows. Their visit was cut short when he called Death Eaters to come get them and the three had to make a quick escape. Hermione apparated the newly reformed group back to the forest in which they were last were all together. However, a group of Snatchers and Scabior had discovered their location and were searching for them, Scabior had picked up Hermione's scarf and was now wearing it himself - sniffing the perfume scent that he'd smelt before on it frequently. Whilst chasing the trio, Scabior had given Werewolf Fenrir Greyback a sniff of her scarf so that he could pick up Hermione's scent and capture her more easily. Greyback was successful and captured Hermione, Harry and Ron. Greyback took an interest in Hermione and remarked that she'd taste good. When interrogating the group about their identities, Scabior smelled Hermione's neck and hair. After being captured by the snatchers the trio were taken to Malfoy Manor. 200px|thumb|left|Hermione wearing the scarf Behind the scenes *Hermione wears the scarf a lot during the film so that it is noticeable to the audience that later it is her scarf that has led the Snatchers to the group. *In the novel, the trio is located by the Snatchers after Harry says Voldemort's name and triggers the Taboo. Their capture also occurs several weeks after they escape from the ambush at the Lovegood House. Appearances * Notes and references es:Bufanda de Hermione Granger fr:Sac en perles d'Hermione Granger pl:Szalik Hermiony Granger pt-br:Lenço de Hermione Granger Category:Clothing Category:Hermione Granger's possessions Category:Scabior's possessions